Fragile
by KihdKatt
Summary: When a country girl moves to the big city of Tokyo to take of her bestfriends (who has passed) company, what will happen? A whole new city, whole new house, a whole new company? Can she take the pressure? Same romance plot different characters. with slight twist and turns.


When a country girl moves to the big city of Tokyo to take of her bestfriends (who has passed) company, what will happen? A whole new city, whole new house, a whole new company? Can she take the pressure?

* * *

Scarlet stared at her bestfriend, she looked beautiful, so peaceful. She wiped the tears from her face, "I would do anything to take your place Lacey." She laced her hand with her former bestfriend, noticing how cold, and hard her fingers were. She sobbed "Why God? Why not me?" A hand came and rested on her shoulder. She looked up at the owner, Lacey's lawyer stood tall, his eye's were filled with sorrow "It's time Scar. I'm sorry." She sniffled, and wiped her nose on her sleeve of her sweater. She stood, leaned over, and placed a kiss on Lacey's forehead. She brushed off her ruffled dress and nodded to her friend, "Jonah, I'm ready." He looped his arm with hers, and took her into his office.

"No, No I ain't gonn' take over her business. I don't know the first thing about owning the damn thing! I can't do that Jonah! I WON'T" Tears were once again pouring down her face. "Scarlet please, You aren't the only one who is suffering from Lacey's loss! I LOVED HER for God sake! I was gonna marry that damn woman!" Scarlet slammed her fist into the table, "Then why didn't even you know?!" Jonah, stood towering over the young bar belle "Do NOT say that. She chose not to tell anyone of her illness. And you know exactly why! She passed peacefully Scarlet! Get a fucking grip. This is what she wanted!" The young Dixie, began to sob "She wa-was all I had..! She w-was e-verything to me.!" Jonah sat on the floor, pulling the sobbing brunette into his lap "I know.. I know Scar.. Please, just carry out her last wishes. I have to live with it too.." Scarlet gripped onto his suit jacket sobbing into it. She knew that Jonah, the tall, dark, and handsome lawyer was suffering tremendously, because he too lost the beautiful blonde bride to be. She looked up at him, his dark eye were swollen, probably from crying, and shut. His lips were chapped, from the lack of moisture. and he had a rough 5 O-clock shawdow growing in. The bags under his eyes, were dark, and sunken in. He hadn't slept. She could tell. "Alright Jonah.. I'll do it." His eye's opened, he countinued to rock the young girl into his arms. "You're flight is at 7:00. I have already arranged for Lace's tenets to pack your things, and her old estate ready for your stay." She began to weep again, gripping onto her half brother's chest.

* * *

Jonah, was holding her hand at the airport. His grip was strong, as if he was scared at any minute the bar-belle would make a break for it, and run away. She looked up at her older brother. Though Scarlet was only 19 years old, she still looked up to the 27 year old. He treated her the way no one would, taking care of her when he could. But he left her with their abusive parent's when he was only 16. He was a smart boy, had started college at such a young age. Many would say he was gifted. He had promised her that he would be back for her as soon as he could, sending her letter's in the mail. Scarlet was alone, only 8 years old, and being beaten basically on the daily. That's when she met Lacey. Lacey was playing in the park with her friends when she seen Scarlet, sitting alone crying. Lacey took Scarlet under her wing, even asking her parent's if Scarlet could stay with them, her parent's were reluctant at first, unknowing if they could trust a dirty little girl. But when they began to see the bruising and scratches that would appear on Scarlet's body and face, they wouldn't let Scarlet leave. When Jonah had graduated college at the age of 19, they went to his graduation, and from then on, Lacey and Jonah, had been stuck together. Lacey's parent's were much older, in their 60's then. They had passed when Lacey had turned 23. They had an estate in Tokyo, that needed to be taken care of, along with their major business, that produced books, and newspapers. Lacey, had taken on a tremendous amount of weight in such little time. She had gotten sick, and left for Tokyo, making sure to keep her friends, and fiance updated with her life. She had offered to fly Scarlet over many time, but Scarlet always refused, knowing that her half brother would need to spend as much time with her as possible. Lacey knew she was dying, she passed one night in her sleep. But had made sure, just that day, to make arrangements for Scarlet to take over the business. Jonah, would be arranged to stay with her, as soon as he was done with all of his current cases.

* * *

When her flight was called to board she hugged her brother, slightly holding back her tears. "You will come as soon as you can.. Right Jo..?" He squeezed her and bent down to her face "Yes, now, Scar, please. Be good for me?" She looked into his dark brown eyes realizing, that ment, he wouldn't be coming soon. "Yes, Jo.. I will call you as soon as I land, and Video call you as soon as I arrive at the Estate." He smiled "Good girl.". He kissed her forhead, and turned on his heel, leaving Scarlet to walk to the plane alone.

* * *

The flight was no trouble, it was just like her brother to sit her on first class, and buying the two seats next to her, to ensure her comfort. When she arrived at the airport, there was someone already waiting for her at the landing sight. He had pale skin, and dark shaggy hair, it framed his face, his eyes were different colored, one was blue, while the other was green. His face was absolutely flawless. He was holding a sign that said her name in dark letter's 'Scarlet Amberlee Adams' She cringed at her middle name. She walked to him "Hello." He seemed to be taken back, he was frozen staring at her. Her eyes widened, she started to look around the room, and cleared her throat. He jumped "Excuse my, rude-ness. Hello Miss. Scarlet Amberlee Adams. I am your agent. And I will be escorting you." She looked him into his eyes, she had gotten goose bumps 'Oh, God, Lacey, You just knew how to pick him.' She smiled, "Just Scarlet please. Shall we be going?" He nodded, grabbing Scarlets small pig plush backpack, and placing it on. "All of your luggage is already located at the estate, unpacked, and a meal is being prepared for you. It should be ready as we arrive. Is there anywhere specific that you would like to visit? Or shall we go straight to your new home?" She looked at him, he had to be at the minimum of 6'5ft. Gosh he was tall. Scarlet herself, only being at 5'ft. She looked around the airport, a lot of people were staring at her. She looked back at her new escort "No, going straight to Lacey's place will be fine. But first, could I make a call?" He stopped, and turned to face her, a small grin "Yes, of course. But, please do remember, that it is no longer Lacey's estate, it is yours, and yours alone. Miss. Lacey, had told me herself."She grumbled 'Of course Lacey would meet this guy, and tell him everything about me, without even arranging for me to meet him.'  
She took out her phone and dialed Jonah's number. It rang once before he answered "How is everything Scar?" "Besides all these people starin' at me like I'm a alien, fine'." Her brother chuckled "Well, what are you wearing?" Scarlet looked down at herself, wearing her blue jeans tucked into her tan cowboy boots, and her long sleeved dark blue button up top, tucked into her jeans. "Just the usual. Why'?" "You're wearing your boot's hu?" She scratched her neck, brushing her hair out of her face "Yeah' so?" He laughed again "Scarlet, they don't see that normally. Plus, you're olive skinned. Not to mention, you don't even have their body type." Scarlet looked at a woman passing by, she was pale skinned, and slender. Scarlet, had curves for days, short stubby legs, but she was very toned, from working on a farm. "Well, I guess you're right. Well I gotta get goin, my escort is waitin." "He's a good suitor for you Scar, don't sound so bitter about it." Scarlet hung up her phone before she could hear him lecture her about getting a man in her life. She walked over back to him, and tapped on his shoulder. He turned, his face full of what seemed joy "Yes, are you prepared to depart, Miss. Scarlet?" She looked at him "Yeah.. But wait, I never caught your name?" He opened his eyes, and looked at her, "What ever do you mean?" "Well, you know my name, I think I should know yours." His narrowed his eyes "I don't think that it is necessary for that." She marched up to him, "We are not leaving this spot 'till you tell me that name of yours." He sighed and looked at her "I am Damian." Scarlet looked at him, "Alright, let's get goin'."

* * *

Scarlet had fallen asleep in the car, she awoke to hearing someone saying her name, she opened her eyes to see Damian standing there with a small smile on his face "Sorry to wake you Scarlet, but I am to inform you we have arrived at your new estate." She waved him away, and took a step outside of the car, she gasped at what she saw. This wasn't a estate, this was a mansion. The house was made of a white brick stone, it the drive way was in a oval shape, circling around the place, and going out through the golden white gates. The door was a ebony color, and had two large windows on each of its sides. "Shall I escort you inside?" She swollowed the salvia that had accumilated in her mouth and nodded. As they walked up the white stone steps Scarlet looked around the porch to notice that it had a bench swing, that was surrounded by flowers, she knew that would have to be her reading spot. When she heard the door open she stepped through, nodding to Damian for holding the door for her. Her jaw dropped, the entry room was exquisite, the wooden floors shined, she could see her reflection in it, hell even the curtains that were a golden color were beautiful to her. She closed her mouth and looked forward to where he was walking, as I followed him we ended up in a kitchen, the kitchen was huge, it had two fridges, two stoves, and a breakfast bar that had over head lights hanging down. As Damian said, dinner was already set up.

* * *

A/N: What do you guys think so far? I don't know this just came to me.


End file.
